memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Emergency power
Emergency power was an energy resource used for operating a starship or spacedock during an emergency situation. Rerouting emergency power to warp engines on an vessel is enough to push them to eighty percent of maximum. ( ) As well, emergency power can be diverted to transporters, thrusters, environmental control, deflector shields, or structural integrity for use in extreme low power circumstances. ( ) Emergency power can also be used to give a boost to force field energy. ( ) In 2153, Malcolm Reed announced that he had restored emergency power to but most of their primary systems were offline after encountering a spatial anomaly in the Delphic Expanse. ( ) Later that year, Jonathan Archer had emergency power diverted to hull plating after encountering another anomaly in the Expanse. ( ) After the heavy damage Enterprise took at the fierce battle at Azati Prime, Lieutenant Reed reported to T'Pol that the emergency power had come back online again and they would have phase cannons back in an hour. ( ) In 2154, Enterprise was under attack at by Vulcan starships on the orders of Ambassador V'Las. Commander Charles Tucker III ordered emergency power be sent to the phase cannons to keep them operable. ( ) In 2259 of the alternate reality, navigator Darwin reported to that the 's emergency power had dropped to fifteen percent and was rapidly declining while the ship was caught in Earth's atmosphere. ( ) In 2265, Spock told Captain James T. Kirk that the was on emergency power cells after being severely damaged during their first encounter with the galactic barrier. ( ) In 2267, Captain Kirk ordered that engineering supply the Enterprise with full emergency power and have the warp engines on standby while it was under attack and surrounded by the Romulans in the Romulan Neutral Zone. ( ) While trying to prevent the stolen space cruiser Aurora from entering Romulan space in 2269, Captain Kirk ordered that emergency power be diverted to the tractor beams so the Enterprise could stop them. ( ) As the Enterprise was on a scientific mission to study the creation point in the galactic core, the ship was pulled into the center by a matter-energy whirlwind. Montgomery Scott reported to Captain Kirk that he did not know how much more emergency power they could take before the ship started to break up. ( ) In the mid-2270s, Captain Kirk ordered engineering to provide full emergency power so the Enterprise could free itself from the powerful tractor beam V'ger had seized upon it. However, Spock reported that they only had a fraction of the power necessary to break free, so Kirk had engineering disengage all main drive systems. ( ) In 2285, the Enterprise came under attack from Kruge's Bird-of-Prey in orbit of the . Kirk ordered that the Enterprise engage emergency power and prepare to return fire, but the torpedo shot fired from the Klingon vessel destroyed the Enterprise s automation center, leaving it dead in space. ( ) In 2364, starships under normal circumstances had sufficient emergency power to maintain life support for months absent any other power source. ( ) Aboard the , Geordi La Forge activated the emergency power cells and was fascinated that they were still working. ( ) Captain Jean-Luc Picard requested emergency power for the medical lab to seal a quarantine. ( ) When Geordi La Forge was in command of the he rerouted emergency power first to the deflector shields and later to the deflectors. ( ) In 2365, while the Enterprise-D was trapped inside a "hole in space" by Nagilum, the ship began to lose power but the ship's computer reported that emergency power had been engaged. ( ) On the planet Rutia IV in 2366, one of Kyril Finn's followers in the Ansata asked aloud if they had any emergency power in their underground cavern they were hiding in when the illumination went out. ( ) In the anti-time present of 2370, Captain Picard ordered that emergency power be transferred to the antimatter containment system so the ''Enterprise-D could maintain a static warp shell in order to destroy a temporal anomaly threatening Humanity.'' ( ) Thomas Riker, after stealing the from Deep Space 9 for use by the Maquis, ordered that emergency power be transferred to the vessel's shields after an attack by a Cardassian cruiser. ( ) In 2371, the had encountered a power drain in a chamber located inside an asteroid belonging to the Vidiians. Captain Kathryn Janeway had B'Elanna Torres go to emergency power but it had no effect on the power drain. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Deep Space 9 was under attack by the Romulans and sustained damage to their shield generators. Just prior to the station's destruction, Major Kira Nerys ordered that phasers be rerouted to emergency power couplings. ( ) In the Delta Quadrant, Captain Janeway tried to save the life of Ptera, a female Vhnori, whose pattern was degrading in the transporter. Despite ordering Ensign Seska to shunt emergency power to buffer tank four, she still died. ( ) In The Doctor's elaborate delusion on Voyager s holodeck in 2371, the ship's computer reported to him that during a Kazon attack, the vessel was restricted to emergency power and auxiliary systems only. ( ) Voyager was attacked in 2372 by the Kazon and a torpedo from one of their vessels blew out Voyager s containment generator. B'Elanna Torres asked Kathryn Janeway (who was actually from the future) if she should reroute emergency power or take the ship's warp core offline. Janeway asked her to use her best judgment. ( ) Later in 2372, Chief Miles O'Brien reported to Major Kira that the was losing emergency power after being accidentally damaged by a cloaked mine in Bajoran space. ( ) Later that year, Voyager was being bombarded with proton bursts from an unknown source, which heavily damaged the ship. Lieutenant Tuvok reported that Voyager s primary systems were offline and they were running on emergency power only. ( ) Jadzia Dax, temporarily the 's science officer, reported to first officer Worf that she was picking up a distress call from the which was attacked by the Jem'Hadar and was losing emergency power. ( ) In 2373, Ensign ordered two Voyager crewmembers to reinforce the ship's containment fields and to reroute emergency power to keep the vessel from falling into the hands of the Nyrians. ( ) When Voyager was under attack from Species 8472 bio-ships, Ensign Harry Kim reported that the shields and weapons were offline. However, Tuvok was able to reroute emergency power to the torpedo launchers, which allowed Voyager to destroy their ships with bio-molecular warheads. ( ) While traveling on board Jem'Hadar attack ship, damaged severely after narrowly escaping from the destruction of a ketracel-white facility, Chief O'Brien reported that almost everything on the ship was offline but emergency power was holding. ( ) In an alternate timeline, Tuvok suggested that if he and Seven of Nine were to reroute emergency power to the Jefferies tube junction they were currently in and erect a level ten force field, it might contain an explosion from a chroniton torpedo lodged in the hull. Later, Captain Janeway ordered that emergency power be rerouted to the damaged navigational deflector to deflect micrometeoroids, but it was unsuccessful. ( ) In 2375, Captain Janeway used a power cell to get emergency power back online on Voyager while the ship was trapped in " ". ( ) On the IKS Rotarran in 2375, Commander Worf ordered that emergency power be rerouted to the secondary shield emitters while they were planning to decloak and attack Trelka V, where a Dominion starbase and a Cardassian drydock were in orbit. ( ) On Voyager s holodeck, Harry Kim and Tom Paris were conducting a simulation into a problem Paris found with Voyager s new quantum slipstream drive. After twenty-three simulations, Kim suggested rerouting emergency power to the deflector a bit earlier, but Paris said it would not help. ( ) Later that year, Commander Chakotay had emergency power diverted to the holodeck, so The Doctor and a holographic representation of Crell Moset could continue working. An an alien vessel was draining Voyager s power with a tractor beam. ( ) In 2375, Captain Picard had his shuttlecraft attached to a malfunctioning Data's scoutship by docking clamps. When Data discovered Picard's shuttle was attached to his, he engaged extreme evasive maneuvers while in the atmosphere of the Ba'ku planet to get Picard to detach his shuttle. However, Picard had Worf reroute emergency power to inertial dampeners which, after the craft was stabilized, allowed him to capture Data. ( ) The s port nacelle took a hit from the Borg Queen's vessel in 2375, which caused it to vent plasma. Tuvok attempted to reroute emergency power but it was not enough. ( ) Just prior to the final battle of the Dominion War, the Female Changeling expressed annoyance as to why the power in her briefing room on Cardassia was going out. She was informed by Legate Broca that it was sabotage by the Cardassian Liberation Front. ( ) Responding to a distress call aboard a Kraylor vessel, Medical Transport 136, Ensign Kim and Neelix beamed aboard. Kim asked Terek to watch a readout as he routed emergency power to structural integrity. ( ) See also * Reserve power Category:Energy